Rafe Adler
Rafe Adler was an American treasure hunter and the main antagonist of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. A former associate of brothers Nathan and Sam Drake, Rafe initially allied himself with them to search for Henry Avery's lost treasure , later competing with the two after he lost trust and patience with both the brothers and wanting to claim it for himself. He also hired the services of PMC Shoreline, led by Nadine Ross. He was voiced and motion captured by Warren Kole. Biography Born into a wealthy American family, Rafe was a selfish treasure hunter who was desperate to make his own fortune in an attempt to be known for something other than his inheritance. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) Panama At some point before the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Rafe teamed with novice thieves Samuel and Nathan Drake in order to uncover the location of Henry Avery's lost treasure. The trio used Rafe's wealth to buy their way into a Panamanian prison, as it was the easiest way to gain access to an old Spanish fort that housed convicted pirates who were to be hanged. The fort's highest cell held Avery's first mate Burnes, and the last remaining lead to the treasure itself. Here, Nathan uncovered a small cross of Saint Dismas and hid it from Vargas, the corrupt warden Rafe bribed. The trio worked out that the cross led to a Saint Dismas cathedral in Scotland. After murdering Vargas after he discovered the cross and attempted to get a share of the profits, Rafe escaped from the prison with Nathan, while Samuel was shot and presumed dead. Afterwards, Nate worked with Rafe for a time, but eventually left after Rafe grew increasingly agitated in proportion to Nate's grieving. Nathan turned to a life of treasure hunting while Rafe continued to relentlessly search for the lost treasure. Rossi Estate Rafe is next seen at an auction at the Rossi Estate, where he is trying to buy a second, intact Saint Dismas cross. While in a conversation with Victor Sullivan, Rafe reveals that he has partnered with Nadine Ross, a South African woman who is the leader of the PMC Shoreline. Rafe, suspicious of Sully's presence at the auction, threatens him to stay well away from the cross. Nate, Sam, and Sully come away with the artifact after deceiving Rafe. Saint Dismas Dormitories The story then proceeds to Scotland, where Rafe is using Shoreline's resources to tear down the Saint Dismas cathedral. Sam and Nate make their way to a chamber designed by Avery to reveal the treasure's true location. It is here Nate realizes that the treasure wasn't just Avery's, but instead the culmination of renowned pirate captains' plunder accrued throughout the years, all kept in one central location, known as Libertalia. In the end, Nate and Sam find that the next clue is in King's Bay, Madagascar. Pro Deus Quod Licentia Rafe and Shoreline continue the hunt in Madagascar, tearing down every watch tower in the hopes of finding more clues. Nate, Sam, and Sully continue to stay a step ahead however, and locate the correct tower. Rafe then hacks their phones to gain access to their sent photos and messages, subsequently learning of Libertalia's existence. He then calls Nate to offer one last chance to step away from the hunt and leave the treasure for him. Nate refuses, and Shoreline attacks Sam as a result. Libertalia They then continue to track the Drakes all the way to Libertalia, where they quickly gain the upper hand in the search due to their sheer manpower. After a brief confrontation with Nadine, Rafe holds the brothers at gun point, and unknowingly forces Sam to reveal the truth behind his prison escape. Deeming Nate no longer useful, he attempts to kill him, but Sam takes the bullet while accidentally pushing Nate off the cliff - which leads the group to believe he is dead. Rafe then uses Sam as a pawn for his hunt, exploiting his knowledge of Avery, and as a result, they quickly find the whereabouts to Avery's treasure. A Thief's End Though they eventually find Avery's ship and take millions of dollars worth of treasure, Rafe is adamant in keeping Sam away from the rest. Nadine refuses to go with him, as most of her men are dead and they have plenty enough treasure already. Rafe claims what they have is a pittance compared to what's left on the ship. When Nadine reasons that if Sam can escape the booby-trapped ship alive then he's earned it, more than Rafe has, Rafe strikes her. After she retaliates and pulls her gun on him, her men turn on her. Rafe recovers, revealing he's used his financial advantage to turn her mercenaries onto his side. They venture to the ship with Nadine captive. Once onboard, Sam intentionally triggers the traps set by Avery, causing bombs to detonate around the ship, with a fallen wooden beam trapping Sam. When Nate arrives, he surrenders the treasure to Rafe, imploring him to let Nate rescue his brother. Rafe doesn't allow him to, and orders Nadine to take his gun. After she does so, she turns on Rafe and disarms him as well. Before leaving them locked in the ship's hold, she points out Avery and Thomas Tew's skeletons and claims that anyone obsessed with the treasure gets what they deserve. Nate pleads with Rafe to help him save Sam, but Rafe, fed up with the Drakes and wanting the treasure for himself, ignores him and instead takes Tew's cutlass, challenging Nate to a duel. He originally tries to avoid the fight, but realizes he cannot reason with Rafe. Rafe's confidence eventually proves to be his downfall however, as Nate catches him off guard and cuts the rope holding a treasure sack aloft which, somewhat ironically, causes the very same treasure that he sought after for years to fall on top of him, killing him instantly. Single-player skins and variants * Prison Rafe * Auction Rafe * Scotland Rafe * Island Rafe * Island End Rafe Multiplayer Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) Rafe is available as a playable villain in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer. He is available at the beginning and doesn't need to be unlock. Skins and variants Skins * Rafe Adler * Suited Rafe * Scotland Rafe * Crazy Rafe * Prison Rafe * Military Rafe * Apocalypse Rafe * Pirate Rafe * Biker Rafe Pre-Set Outfits * Radical Rafe * Reptilian Rafe * Rapture Rafe * Regulator Rafe * Rowdy Rafe * Raucous Rafe Character Design Personality Rafe was a selfish, arrogant, demanding, ruthless, and ill-tempered treasure hunter; someone who has never allowed bygones to be bygones. He wanted to be known for something other than his inheritance, and had hated the fact that he'd been given everything on a silver platter his whole life. After spending a majority of his life searching for Avery's treasure, he believed himself to have earned it above anyone else. When Nadine says Sam's earned the treasure more than Rafe has, it culminates in an uncontainable fury, leading him to physically hit her. He became utterly obsessed with the one thing in his entire life that he's had to fight for, and was desperate and unhinged enough to fight Nathan to the death just to keep it. Rafe had shown himself to be exceedingly violent on numerous occasions, and, evidenced by his nonchalance, he saw murder and physical confrontation as an everyday resolution to obstacles and not worthy of further discussion. This is shown throughout the story, but specifically when he had killed Vargas after he attempted to blackmail Rafe, or his willingness to kill off Nadine if she were to disregard his commands. He also, whether aware of it or not, falsely claimed that he didn't betray his partners. Rafe was bitter and jealous of Nathan's fame, and angry that he had not taken the glory for all of his adventures (El Dorado, Shambhala, and Atlantis of the Sands). In addition, Rafe was quite patient, seeking Avery's fortune for years. He was quick to become agitated, shown when he threatened Sullivan at the auction in Italy. Rafe didn't often dirty his own hands, preferring instead to use others to gain information he couldn't obtain himself. Rafe saw others as pawns, using them for his own gain. He used Nadine Ross and Shoreline for muscle, and the Drake brothers for Avery's treasure. Vicious and calculating, his emotions tended to overwhelm his common sense — trapped on Avery's ship, instead of doing the reasonable thing and working with Nathan and Sam to escape, he chose to attack them instead. His death was caused by his own pride and need for self-gain. Skills Rafe appeared to be a skilled climber, brawler, and fencer. As shown in chapter 2, he held his own when he, Nate, and Sam were attacked by Gustavo and his men; he also had no difficulty traversing the prison's walls and high buildings. He seemingly had a near limitless amount of wealth, using Shoreline to look for Avery's treasure. Though not knowledgable in history like the Drake brothers, Adler was cunning and suave, using it for his personal needs. Weapons Rafe's personal sidearm was a nickel plated and heavily engraved with pearl grips. Appearances Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Chapter 2 - Infernal Place * Chapter 6 - Once a Thief... * Chapter 9 - Those Who Prove Worthy * Chapter 11 - Hidden in Plain Sight * Chapter 15 - The Thieves of Libertalia * Chapter 18 - New Devon * Chapter 21 - Brother's Keeper * Chapter 22 - A Thief's End (Death) * Multiplayer Trivia * The name Rafe is of English, Scandinavian, and German origin meaning "counsel of the wolf" or "wise wolf." . Wikipedia. Retrieved June 8, 2016. * The surname Adler is of German origin meaning "eagle." . Wikipedia. Retrieved June 8, 2016. * Out of all the main antagonists, Rafe possibly came the closest to killing Nate. He managed to overpower him in a physical fight, had him at his mercy, and could have killed him had he not started monologuing, giving Nate enough time to find a way to defeat him. * Based on an article clipping in Nate's journal calling Rafe a "Big Box Scion", it's possible his parents' business was focused on chain stores. ** Taking into account what his official bio says, this is likely a front. * When an official render of Rafe is viewed in a neutral environment — without the constantly shifting lighting of the game environments — Rafe's eyes are a mix of brown and blue. This is indicative of , meaning there are two different colors in the same iris. * The name "Rafe" can also be a short version of "Rafael". * Rafe is the first American antagonist in the series. Gallery Models Rafe Head.jpg Rafe (End) -2.jpg Rafe (End).jpg Rafe (Prison) -2.jpg Rafe (Prison).jpg Sam-Rafe head model.jpg Stills Rafe Adler.png References es:Rafe Adler de:Rafe Adler __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Final Boss Category:Main Antagonists Category:American characters Category:Major Characters